


Stiles Stilinski, Consejero

by Arca0



Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Sterek Valentine’s Day EventDía 15 - Libre
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Stiles Stilinski, Consejero

Han sido varios meses desde que Stiles invitó a salir a Derek, en un discurso interminable y balbuceos, y Derek aceptó. Las cosas han sido geniales sin contar los ocasionales enemigos que llegaban a Beacon Hills, la manada estaba unida, todos estaban vivos, y sanos y vivos que es lo importante, Peter estaba haciendo amigos de su edad, Isaac estaba hablando más, Cora vino a vivir al pueblo definitivamente, incluso la casa Hale se estaba reconstruyendo.  
  
Esa tarde Stiles decidió encerrarse en su cuarto a investigar sobre el último monstruo que apareció en el bosque, eso hasta que Isaac entró por su ventana y, ¿Qué le pasa a los lobos y las ventanas?. El rubio se sentó en silencio en la cama viendo al humano fijamente, después de algunos minutos de incomodidad el lobo, al fin oh al fin, habló.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste que Derek estaba interesado en ti? – esa era una pregunta rara, Stiles no estaba seguro de como responder aunque… esperen, sí, estaba seguro.  
  
-Lydia, – respondió el humano con simpleza y, al ver que eso no satisfacía la curiosidad de su compañero, continuó – una tarde estaba quejándome con Lydia de que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Derek porque él me odiaba – en este punto Isaac estaba dividido en una mueca de diversión e incredulidad.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo creer que te odiaba? ¡Todos nos dábamos cuenta de que estaba enamoradísimo de ti!  
  
-Algo así me dijo Lydia, luego yo enlisté mis razones, digamos que alguien te observa con cara de matarte todo el tiempo, no tiene respeto por tu espacio personal porque prefiere acorralarte amenazadoramente contra cualquier superficie plana, casi no te habla y si te habla es porque lo molestaste hasta que se vio obligado a responderte – el rubio estaba tan pero tan sonrojado que parecía un verdadero tomate - ¿Estás bien? ¿Mucha información?  
  
-Es que – gesticulando con una mano en su dirección general, Isaac parecía creer que respondía su pregunta – eso es parte de por que estoy aquí, ¡No por Derek! – casi gritó su aclaración al ver la cara que puso el humano – Es Cora…  
  
-Oh…Ooh, ¿Crees que Cora te odia? – preguntó Stiles sin creerlo del todo porque, vamos a ser sinceros, Cora es muy obvia en cuanto a su favoritismo por Isaac.  
  
-Me estoy dando cuenta de que tal vez no, ella hace ese tipo de cosas pero de verdad se siente como si no le agradara.  
  
-Es cosa de hermanos supongo, solo piénsalo así: Cora te da toda su atención desde el momento en que entras a la habitación, no deja de mirarte, y en batalla se asegura de que estés protegido. – el rubio pareció considerarlo realmente – Derek era, y es, igual. Le cuesta demostrar que se preocupa por la gente, lo hace a su manera. Tal vez lo que tu necesitas es a alguien que te haga ver las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto.  
  
-Entonces, ¿de verdad crees que Cora podría estar interesada en mí? - Isaac miraba al piso, sonriente, esperanzado.  
  
Stiles lo consideró un segundo, pensó en Cora riendo de las bromas de Isaac a escondidas, creyendo que nadie la ve, pensó en la loba amenazando a Jackson con ser más amable con cierto chico, en Derek contándole lo feliz que su hermana estaba al saber que le tocaba patrullar con Isaac.  
  
-Sí, creo que ella está interesada en ti y deberías darle un intento a todo esto. Eres un chico genial, eres valiente e inteligente y eres guapo y gracioso, harían una gran pareja.  
  
Isaac le agradeció y luego se fue. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?  
  
  
  
  
Chris Argent lo citó en su casa. Solo.   
  
Stiles tenía miedo. Puede que el hombre sea un aliado y siga el código, pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidante.  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo el hombre como si le doliera, lo necesitaba vivo, punto para Stiles - ¿Cómo… cómo haces para… coquetear con un lobo?  
  
Okay, eso no lo esperaba.  
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Peter y yo… tenemos esto entre nosotros, es solo que no sé como mostrarle que yo también… estoy… interesado- cada palabra le quitaba un año de vida, Stiles podía verlo.  
  
-Es… um… con Derek es casi un juego, solo le muestro mi cuello y finjo no darme cuenta o uso su título de Alpha cuando estamos hablando. Peter tiene delirios de Alpha así que debería funcionar también – esto es tan vergonzoso, Allison jamás se enterará de esto. Nadie se enterará de esto.  
  
Chris se limitó a asentir y darle las gracias.  
  
  
  
  
En la próxima reunión de manada y compañía todo estaba tranquilo, Cora tenía brazo alrededor de la cintura de Isaac posesivamente y Peter miraba fijamente a Chris quien usaba una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de su pecho, Malia y Kira parecían no querer ni mirarse lo cual era raro, pero por ahora…  
  
-Vamos Derek, no se puede vivir en un lugar sin Wi-Fi. Esta casa necesita conexión a internet- Stiles tenía muy buenos argumentos y el apoyo de gran parte de la manada ¿Por qué Derek insistía en vivir en la prehistoria?  
  
-¿Stiles? – la pequeña voz de Kira los interrumpió - ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas que faltan? Ahora. Ya.  
  
-Claro, vamos en mi jeep.  
  
Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Kira mostró sus verdaderas intenciones, al parecer no faltaba nada, sorpresa, sino que tenía una pregunta.  
  
-Cuando tu y Derek discuten, tu no… bueno, ¿dejas de tener relaciones para conseguir lo que quieres?  
  
-Yo, ¿qué? ¿eso se puede? Dices que, si dejo de tener sexo con Derek, ¿va a poner internet?  
  
-Bueno sí pero, ¿no te preocupa como eso puede afectar la relación?  
  
-Bla, bla, bla, voy a tener internet – Kira parecía aun más intranquila – te diré como me va.  
  
  
Ocho días después había un técnico en la casa, Stiles tenía su wi-fi y, mirando a Kira con complicidad, le dijo:  
  
-¡Kira, tenemos internet!

**Author's Note:**

> Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com


End file.
